Field of Invention
The invention relates to a microscope and a manufacturing method of an optical element thereof and, in particular, to a miniature microscope and a manufacturing method of an optical element thereof.
Related Art
In the present technologies, most images are captured and stored for preservation in two-dimensional pictures or videos, so sometimes, three-dimensional images need to be converted to two-dimensional images. However, when the three-dimensional images are converted to the two-dimensional images, the image distortion problem will occur. Hence, in order to make the preserved images look more like the three-dimensional images that humans actually see, the three-dimensional holography technology is developed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional digital holographic apparatus 1, which includes a beam splitter 11 and an image-capturing element 12. The steps of capturing images of an object O used by the digital holographic apparatus 1 are illustrated as below. At first, the object O is illuminated with a light source to generate a signal light L1 that is emitted into a side of the beam splitter 11. In the meantime, a reference light L2 is emitted into another side of the beam splitter 11 so that interference fringes are formed by the signal light L1 and the reference light L2 and then emitted from the beam splitter 11. Afterwards, the image-capturing element 12 can capture the interference fringes to rebuild the phase and strength distribution.
However, the beam splitter 11 of the conventional digital holographic apparatus 1 has a certain width, such that the interval of the object O and the image-capturing element 12 can not be reduced further. Accordingly, the high-frequency diffracted light emitted from the beam splitter 11 can not be captured because the image-capturing element 12 is restricted to a finite size. In other words, because the image-capturing element 12 can not capture the high-frequency portion of the signal light L1, the reconstructed image of the object O will be stuck with the image distortion problem.